


Two Heads No Tails

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Chan and Bin use the dildo, Chan bottom, Changbin bottom, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Double sided dildo, Jisung bottom, Knife Use, Large Insertion, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Seungsung, Smut, They fuck in a lorry because it just happened that way, Thigh riding if you squint, Trauma, binchan, dildo top XD, forced insertion, gun mention, painful, poor Binnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: As fucked up as it might be, Seungmin always gives in to his boyfriend’s whimsOR: Where Seungmin and Jisung kidnap Chan and Changbin and make them fuck a massive dildo
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Two Heads No Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerempire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/gifts).



> Welcome back to Episode idk what of my obsession with making hets fuck. This one is based off a mad idea me and innerempire had involving kidnapping Binchan and making them fuck a black double sided dildo. I hope yall enjoy the concept as much as we do.

“You know they might not be down with this right?” said Seungmin, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of the lorry he was in fretfully. Jisung raised an eyebrow, not even looking up from his phone as he mouthed the words to the “Throwback Thursday, let’s go back to happy summer days,” on the radio.

“Jisung?” repeated Seungmin. Jisung just gave a small grunt of acknowledgment, paying a half assed attention. Seungmin sighed and reached out to grab Jisung’s phone. Jisung let out a whine and tried to snatch it back as Seungmin looked down at the screen.

“Subway Surf? Really?” he deadpanned, watching the character on the screen flail and squirm in the grip of the security guard. But he still let Jisung snatch it back, the boy letting out a grumble.

“I was so close to beating my record you dickhead,” he said.

“Yeah yeah that’s cute. Now I was saying they might not be down, so technically this isn’t exactly legal.”

“Oh no, they’ll be down. Maybe not at first but they will be,” said Jisung confidently, that exuberant type of assuring which consoled everyone even when they knew it was false.

“I don’t care if they’re down or not, I care if we’ll get arrested for this.”

“We’re gonna be leaving the city tonight anyways, it’s fine Min,” said Jisung, waving him off and starting another round of his game. “We’ll just hitch another ride, you get too paranoid.” 

“We’ve left a trail of dead vehicle owners across the country, of course I’m slightly paranoid. Is it too much to ask you to change your hair colour? For the art of disguise?” Seungmin prompted. 

“Look I like my hair,” said Jisung, not lifting his eyes from the screen. “And ain’t no one figured out it’s us lorry hopping yet so it’s fine.” Seungmin tutted and rolled his eyes, but he let Jisung be, turning the volume of the radio up and getting comfy in his seat. All the while he kept his eyes wide open, scanning the road and checking if the people who exited the building in front were who they wanted.

The minutes passed and Seungmin’s sighs turned into yawns, mind wondering how long it’d be till the two rappers showed up. When Jisung had first showed him the Instagram post displaying two boys bathed in red lights and clutching mics, Seungmin had squinted, groped around for his glasses and then told his boyfriend they’d been to a concert only last week. The up and coming underground rappers Chan and Changbin had notoriously wild yet exhausting events and Seungmin didn’t want Jisung tiring himself out again, already having missed two of his work shifts in after excitements involving a hangover and a headache. 

“You wanna fuck with these two?” he’d said to Jisung incredulously. 

“No no,” Jisung had replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. “I wanna make them fuck each other, or something like that. They’re probably totally straight so it’ll be really hot.” 

Even after Jisung had explained, Seungmin was hesitant, but over the course of a few days and a few really good fucks with Jisung, the older boy had buttered him up enough for Seungmin to cave. And as they planned, Seungmin couldn’t deny the fact that Jisung’s itinerary sounded very fun, nor could he deny the excitement surmounting in him right now. In fact, as he sat and waited he found himself almost impatient for Chan and Changbin to show up.

Thankfully, it took only ten more minutes for him to spot the two figures he was waiting for; a boy with curly hair clutching a laptop bag and a shorter, buffer one next to him. 

“Jisung it’s them,” he said, sitting up and turning off the radio. Jisung’s eyes shot up and he shut off his phone, pocketing it and grabbing the key to the back. They both opened the doors and hopped out, but not without one little devilish eye contact.

“We gonna make them fuck good and proper?” said Jisung. Seungmin felt a shiver run down his back in anticipation.

“Oh hell yeah,” he said. With that, the two of them walked over to the compartment at the back of the lorry, unlocking and opening the metal doors and picking up a medium sized cardboard box each from inside. Seungmin kicked the door shut and the two boys walked out of the empty parking lot, chipped asphalt catching under their shoes as they made their way across the road in such a manner that they would cross paths with Chan and Changbin.

Seungmin sped up as he saw the two boys come closer. They were chatting and not paying too much attention to their surroundings. Jisung was right, they were beautiful. Their bodies were well built and they walked with a confidence Seungmin couldn’t wait to knock down. The blonde had disgustingly heart shaped lips, pout performance natural and 100, and the black haired was wide enough to actually get stuck trying to shimmy out of that skintight leather jacket he had on. They approached with heavy footsteps, and Seungmin watched carefully until they were just a meter away and...

Contact. 

Seungmin swayed his body slightly to the left when Chan passed his side and they bumped shoulders, bodies jostling slightly. It wasn’t a violent bump, but it caught Chan’s attention. His eyes flitted round to Seungmin hastily and he was about to mutter a small, unattended apology and leave when Seungmin spoke, all in line with their planned interception.

“Oh sorry,” he said, pulling a sheepish smile. “Just got a delivery for Room 22 haha, I sure hope there’s an elevator in there.” That was all he had to say. He turned his body as if ready to continue walking when Chan spoke.

“Room 22?” he said, grabbing Seungmin’s arm to stop him. Seungmin looked down at where Chan gripped him and his eyes glinted at the red knuckles and bloody hangnails. “That’s our room, but we didn’t order anything.”

“Oh really?” said Seungmin, looking up and feigning confusion, and Jisung halted from up ahead too, pretending to be confused by the scene. “But we’ve got like two three more parcels for you in our lorry over there,” he said, indicating to the vehicle parked in the empty parking lot across the road. Chan’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked over at Changbin, who had his arms crossed and was shooting him and “You know we don’t have time for this,” glare.

“It might be a wrong address then,” suggested Seungmin. “It happens from time to time. Do you guys want to come check if the other stuff is yours or should we just leave it at the door?”

“No don’t leave it at the door,” said Chan, letting out a small sigh. “We’ll come check- maybe be forgot something. Come on Bin.” Changbin let out a small groan.

“We’re gonna be late Chan.”

“Just a minute okay, I’m not too keen on keeping extra luggage.” Changbin pulled a face but complied and Seungmin called out to Jisung to join them. The older boy jogged over, pretending to not know what was happening.

“They’re saying it’s not their parcel, I was saying we can show them what else is addressed to their room and if it really ain’t we can take it back.”

“Ah okay,” said Jisung, and the four boys walked across the road and to the lorry.

“These aren’t ours,” said Chan as soon as Seungmin opened the door. “We didn’t order anything anyways, must be wrong address. Let’s go Binnie.”

“Wait, maybe you ordered something small? Hang on, there’s a small... package...” said Jisung, climbing into the large compartment and pretending to look around. Seungmin hovered behind the two boys, waiting for Jisung to pull out the object. 

“I’m sure it’s here, aha.” With that, Jisung stood up straight and held out... a pistol; a glinting black semi auto. “Sike motherfuckers now get in or I’ll shoot your brains out.” Seungmin rolled his eyes. Jisung had practiced that line in the mirror at least twenty times tops last night, wielding Seungmin’s gun in a different way every time and sighing over how “UnJasonBourne it looked,” and how he wished the Bourne movies had more knives in them because Jisung himself was a knife guy and they really were just favouring the Seungmins’ of the world.

Seungmin was sure it looked very Jason Bourne to Chan and Changbin though; their eyes went wide. Very wide.

“What the fuck man?” said Chan, letting out a nervous laugh. “That’s not a real gun right?”

“As real as you and me. We didn’t want to use it but you two are miles stronger than us so if we didn’t have it you’d break our bones,” said Jisung, grinning and hopping down. He walked behind the two boys and pushed the smalls of their backs slightly. “In you get now.” 

With confused and fretful glances, Chan and Changbin looked around but stepped up into the lorry. As soon as they were in, Seungmin slammed the metal doors shut, padlocked them and then walked over to Jisung and took his gun back. Changbin and Chan were looking decidedly nervous, eyes flitting around and taking in the poorly lit, junk filled space.

“Not the nicest place to fuck each other for the first time, I know,” said Seungmin. The two rapper’s heads spun round.

“...What?” said Chan, his voice low. Changbin had an expression of horror painted on his features. 

“You heard me,” said Seungmin. “But don’t worry, we’re not evil. We’ll let you warm up.”

“Kiss,” said Jisung, kicking away a pile of old gardening magazines the once-owner of this lorry must have spent his time reading before throwing himself down on the top half of a broken office chair. “He’s telling you to kiss. What’s the fun if we don’t see a bit of spit hm?”

“Are you guys out of your minds?” said Changbin. “Lovely joke, hired by some of our friends I suppose?” He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

“Not at all Changbin, we aren’t joking,” said Seungmin. “Jisungie here thought you two would look pretty fucking and so do I, so you’re going to do exactly that.” 

“You guys are fucked up,” said Changbin, glaring. “You really think we’re gonna do that you delusional-“ He was working himself up. He let a few more profanities spill before he took two steps towards Seungmin, hands reaching out as if to grab him as Chan reached out for Changbin to still him. Seungmin raised the gun and Changbin froze, Chan letting go of him with a “Calm down or he’ll hurt you.”

“Calm down?” hissed Changbin. “He’s telling us to fucking-“ He was cut off by an obnoxiously loud yawn. All three men turned to look at the noise source.

“Bored guys. I’m getting bored,” said Jisung, stretching his legs onto the ground and putting his hands behind his head. “Make out or I’ll re-make your brains.” Seungmin rolled his eyes. Cute.

What wasn’t cute was the way Changbin and Chan still weren’t moving. It still seemed like a joke to them, like a bad moment they thought they’d wake up from.

Seungmin knew he’d have to fix that. He walked up to them, pushing their bodies together, Changbin flinching at feeling of Seungmin touching him. Seungmin smiled at him sweetly. “Go on baby,” he said. Changbin almost lunged at him again but Chan grabbed him and stood him straight. 

“I said calm,” he said.

“And I said kiss,” said Jisung again. The two boys still hesitated so Seungmin lifted his hands to the backs of their heads and smashed their lips together. 

The two stumbled for a moment, and Changbin almost pulled away but Chan grabbed onto him and held him in place at seeing Seungmin release the safety on the pistol. Changbin must have heard it too, because he didn’t move after that, and the two of them remained, lips together for a few moments. 

“I say they’re doing a really bad job, what say you Seungmin?” said Jisung, cocking his head to the side from where he was manspreading across the lorry floor.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to agree there Jisung,” replied Seungmin. “Properly.” And he pushed their faces and bodies impossibly closer. Chan had his eyes scrunched and his lips, which had previously been pursed stiffly, relaxed a little, but Seungmin could still see the hesitance and sheer disturbance on both their faces as they kissed, their movements unenthusiastic and as minimal as possible. Seungmin tutted and pressed the barrel of the gun into the back of Changbin’s head and his other hand to the back of Chan’s. He pushed them closer again, and this time Changbin tripped slightly. The gun clearly made him nervous, and Seungmin was going to use that to his advantage. He grabbed Chan’s sleeve to steady himself, and jolted when Seungmin cocked the trigger.

“Come on now guys, you can do better than this,” he said, pushing a little harder. Changbin started to shake slightly and Chan noticed. He pulled away carefully and looked up at Seungmin.

“You guys are freaks,” he said. His voice was steady but his eyes nervous, clearly sure that his resistance would elicit a show of violence from Seungmin.

It would have if Seungmin hadn’t seen Jisung slinking around behind Chan with a small slender knife in one hand. He drew to a stop, pulling Chan’s hair back with one hand and running the one with the knife across his chest. Chan tensed, his eyes freezing at the pressure.

“Come on now cutie,” said Jisung, flicking a finger over Chan’s clothed nipple. “I don’t want to have to use this on you.” He raised the knife, letting it glint in the dregs of light coming through the dirt caked windscreen. Changbin let out a sharp breath and Chan stared at the object. “Now kiss like you mean it or you’ll have a few scars to take home.” With that, Jisung pressed a small wet kiss under Chan’s ear and drew away. Chan and Changbin were thoroughly afraid now, and when Seungmin pushed them together again they locked lips with a little more fervour. They were still shaken but they kissed properly, Changbin’s hands on Chan’s waist and Chan’s tongue flicking out here and there. Jisung let out a small sound of joy and Seungmin saw him twirl his knife around happily. 

He stepped back, letting the two boys continue for a bit as he walked over to a corner in the room and kneeled down. He pulled out a disintegrating cardboard box from under a pile of clothes and reached inside it, fumbling around. He grinned when he found what he wanted, and he stood up, telling Chan and Changbin to stop. 

“Aww fuck,” said Jisung, pouting. “They were doing so well.”

“Don’t worry Sungie,” said Seungmin. “We’re just moving on to step two.” With that, he held up the object and Jisung let out a cry of glee. Chan and Changbin’s faces fell when they saw what it was.

“Double sided dildo time,” said Jisung, clapping.

“Yep,” smirked Seungmin, eying the object. It was long, thick and black, eighteen inches and fat enough to even make Jisung cry. “You two are going to use this, no excuses. If it doesn’t fit then make it, I don’t care if it hurts.” With that, Seungmin dropped the object on the floor and settled himself down against the mattress propped against the wall, the springs jabbing his back. Chan had the dildo in his hand and he was eyeing it in a perturbed manner. Changbin looked ready to be sick. Jisung was waiting excitedly for some sort of tears to fall. 

To say it took some coaxing to get the two boys out of their clothes would be an understatement. A shallow slash on Chan’s cheek from Jisung’s knife seemed to have done the trick though, and now Seungmin had Chan on his hands and knees, three of Changbin’s spit covered fingers working in and out of him as drops of blood splattered down the older boy’s jaw and onto the floor. But Chan was taking it all so well, biting his lip to suppress any sounds of pain.

“He’s so lovely isn’t he,” said Jisung to Seungmin. “Changbin is kinda annoying but I like Chan.”

Seungmin hummed in agreement, half listening and half enjoying the wet, squelching sounds. Once he deemed Chan done, he made the two flip positions and Changbin found himself on his hands and knees, Chan’s bruised knuckles inside his ass.

Watching Changbin’s tough, macho exterior crumble at the embarrassment and awfulness of the whole thing got Seungmin riled up pretty quickly. It seemed to be the same for Jisung, because the older boy eventually straddled one of Seungmin’s legs and started humping him as he watched Changbin’s face become red and the blood on Chan’s cheek dry up. Seungmin put two hands on his boyfriend’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder to watch as Chan’s fingers began to move with more ease.

“I think they’re ready Jisung,” he whispered and Jisung let out a small moan.

“Can I put it in? Please?” he asked.

“Of course love,” said Seungmin, and he moved his head off Jisung to let the boy rise. The elder did, walking over to Chan and telling him to stop and get back on all fours behind Changbin. Distress flickered over his face but he complied, and Jisung kneeled beside the two, picking up the dildo and slathering it in a the disgusting lube and lotion mix he had concocted the night before because it had “softening effects.” He’d followed that statement with a heavy wink and Seungmin had snorted so hard he’d almost lost his throat.

Once the dildo was thoroughly coated, Jisung moved one of the ends to Chan’s hole and pushed. Chan clenched his teeth, letting out a small grunt of exertion as the object moved further and further inside of him. When there was at least a third of it in, Jisung pulled Changbin backwards a bit and guided the other end into his ass too. Changbin whimpered as Jisung fed the rest of the toy in and once the black was barely visible, he sat back on his haunches to admire his work.

And a work it was. Both boys had heavy flushes on their chests and cheeks, and the backs of their thighs were pressed against each other, shiny and wet from the lube dribbling down. Changbin was shifting around, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position and Chan was simply sitting there taking it. The scene had Seungmin’s dick filling out, and reached out to palm himself. 

“You gonna make them move?” he asked Jisung. Jisung hummed in reply.

“In a moment, they look too pretty like this to do anything just yet.” He paused for a moment. “Okay now- you can move guys.”

“You say that like we want to,” said Chan hoarsely. Jisung tutted. 

“That attitude isn’t going to get you anywhere honey,” he said. “Now move before I decide your back would look better covered in blood.” Chan let out a shaky breath but pulled himself forward, wincing as the dildo slid out and then back in. “Perfect,” sighed Jisung.

“That doesn’t meant you can stay still Binnie,” said Seungmin, his hand now wrapped around his cock and thumbing at the slit. Changbin bit his lip, took a deep breath, and started to rock back and forth too. The two moved slowly and cautiously at first, but Jisung nicked their hips with the knife a few times enough to soon have them bouncing at a frenzied pace, whimpers of clear plain falling from their mouths. Jisung also had his dick out, and he was jerking himself off at that ridiculously super saiyan speed he actually bloody enjoyed. His skinny legs were spread and he had one Doc Marten clad shoe pointed toes up under each boy’s belly, kicking occasionally when a light bulge formed from them sinking down. The two cried out whenever he did that, arms shaking and almost sending them crashing. 

At one point, Jisung kicked Chan hard enough for him to almost double over, and a stream of tears spilled over the boy’s pink cheeks. Jisung came at that, his body jerking as he gasped and shuddered. He kept his fingers moving, riding himself down his high, and when he was done, he wiped his soiled hand on his trousers and rose, because one orgasm never shook Jisung up. He shuffled round to in front of Changbin and brought the sticky fingers up to his mouth. 

“Suck,” he instructed. Changbin, out of sheer fear and pain, wrapped his lips around two of Jisung’s fingers with no hesitation. He winced at the sour flavour and the salty sweat under it but kept going till Jisung’s entire hand was “clean” and the latter was grinning with satisfaction. 

“Changed my mind, I like Changbin too,” he announced.

“Beautiful,” said Seungmin, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s fickleness. 

“He’s a darling, aren’t you Binnie baby?” cooed Jisung, and he shuffled round and leaned down to kiss Changbin with a grinning mouth. They made out for a minute, Jisung forcing his tongue into Changbin’s mouth and Changbin whimpering and wincing occasionally. Eventually Jisung broke away.

“You really do love having something in his mouth, don’t you?” said Jisung. Changbin shook his head but Jisung just smiled down at him. “It’s okay cutie, we don’t judge. How would you like Seungmin’s dick in your mouth this time?” he asked. Changbin just hung his head low, knowing retaliating wouldn’t work. Seungmin let out a groan and walked over to the boy, who was still tiredly moving back and forth on the dildo, and pried open his mouth, filling it with his dick.

Since Changbin was so out of it, Seungmin had to do all the work. He grabbed the boy’s hair, bunching it in his fists, and started thrusting into the warm cavity. Seungmin couldn’t help the groans that fell out of his mouth at the sensation, his own body jerking as Changbin choked and gagged. Jisung kept sitting there, watching his boyfriend’s dick move in and out, wet and slick. 

By the time Seungmin felt his orgasm rising however, Jisung had gotten bored, as he so easily did, and was poking and prodding at Chan and Changbin’s spent holes. He looked up at Seungmin expectantly, like he did every time he was waiting for Seungmin to stop being busy and listen to his next mad idea.

“What is it Sung?” said Seungmin after he had deposited his load down Changbin’s throat and tucked his dick back into his underwear. 

“I’m kind of bored of them both bottoming now, can you make Chan fuck Changbin?” said Jisung.

“What’s wrong with doing it yourself Ji?” he asked, a small smile playing at his face because he already knew the answer.

“You look so hot being mean to them, though,” insisted Jisung, making Seungmin smirk. “Please baby.” Seungmin made a show of rolling his eyes but he still kneeled down across from Jisung and grabbed the middle of the dildo as Chan and Changbin both pulled off. He leaned over and gave Jisung a small peck before tugging the toy out of Chan first, pushing it ridiculously far into Changbin by doing so. Changbin let out a scream and his elbows buckled, his face almost hitting he floor. Jisung let out a small “fuck” at the sight and Seungmin felt his dick twitch again at the sound and the way Changbin was shaking on the ground. 

“Change of plan Seungmin, we’re putting that whole thing inside,” said Jisung. Changbin let out a sob and Seungmin a smile.

“I do like the sound of that but it might just rip him apart.”

“Exactly,” said Jisung, eyes glinting. Seungmin laughed. 

“Alright then. Here you go Chan.” Seungmin kneeled down, pulling the dildo all the way out of Changbin’s red, stretched hole and giving it to Chan, who was on the floor panting. He looked at the toy questioningly. “You’re putting that whole thing in Changbin,” said Seungmin. Chan’s eyes went wide as Changbin let out another cry.

“What the fuck?” said Chan. “Half hurt enough, are you trying to break him?”

“If he does we’ll let you keep the body,” don’t worry,” said Seungmin, sitting down on the floor to keep Chan on edge. “Come on then.” 

“Yeah hurry up Channie,” said Jisung, making a show of turning his knife in his hand.

That was enough to end Chan’s resistance and he picked up the object, moving over to Changbin. He looked up once more, as if pleading, but was only met with two expectant faces. No choices left, Chan moved the dildo to Changbin’s hole and pushed in slowly, just the tip.

“Oh come on,” said Jisung. “He’s already taken half you don’t need to go slow.” Chan pushed in another inch. Jisung groaned. “Here let me.” He jumped up, pulling Chan’s hand forcefully off the object and wrapping his own hand around it. He put one hand on Changbin’s bare back and then shoved more than half in in one go. Changbin screamed and broke into sobs again. It was a glorious sight and Seungmin couldn’t help but reach out to run a hand over Changbin’s sweaty skin, taut against the oblong bulge in his gut.

“Aw come on Binnie, relax,” said Jisung, rubbing Changbin’s back soothingly. “It’s going in anyways, but if you relax it’ll hurt less.” 

“You’re so sick,” said Chan hoarsely, but he was tired, pained, and had the threat of Seungmin shooting him there so heavily that he couldn’t try to make Jisung stop. 

“Thank you,” Jisung beamed, pushing the object in another inch.

“Do you use this?” spoke Chan, fretful eyes taking in Changbin’s discomforted movements. 

“Mhm,” Jisung hummed. “But I can only take as much as Binnie has in him right now. But you’re going to break some records aren’t you Changbinnie?” he said to the boy. “Next push now baby, take a deep breath.” With a few more twists, turns and cries, Changbin’s hole managed to swallow up the entire object. His body was shaking violently as Jisung thrusted the toy, it’s tip reaching places it should never have. After a few movements, Jisung left the dildo alone and sat back on his haunches, admiring his hard work and the way Changbin’s body kept trying to push the object out.

“Please take it out, please please,” he begged, looking around at Jisung. Jisung shook his head cutely. 

“Nope, not yet.”

“Please,” said Changbin again. He tried to shift his tired body but let out a small yelp as the dildo hit a spot too deep and at too terrible an angle to feel good. His stomach tensed and some of the dildo slid out.

“Oh go on Jisung,” said Seungmin. “He’s not gonna shut up otherwise.” 

“Oh alright,” sighed Jisung, grabbing the small part hanging out and pulling it all out in one go. The head came out with a pop, a few spots of blood on it, and Changbin fell down onto the ground, exhausted and shaking with pain. Chan was sitting in the corner leaning against the wall, looking almost as pained as the boy himself, and like he wanted to kill Jisung and Seungmin at the first opportunity. 

“Are you guys done fucking my best friend up? Can we please fucking leave now?” he asked. 

“Not yettt,” sang Jisung. “See I’m personally still a little horny, so you’re gonna sit there and let me ride you real quick okay?” Seungmin sniggered at Chan’s crestfallen face.

“Just ride Seungmin and let us go, please,” he tried one more time. 

“Really Chan. You should know not to beg,” said Jisung, sliding off his trousers and walking over to Chan. He straddled him, peering in close to his face and brushing his lips against Chan’s jaw. “You know I can fuck you up real bad.” Chan shuddered at the proximity of Jisung’s face, trying his best to avoid the boy’s lips as he licked at the sweat on Chan’s jaw.

“Pass me the lube Minnie,” he said, not lifting from Chan. Seungmin kicked the container over and Jisung reached out to grab it, finally peeling off Chan’s face to sit back and slather the older boy’s half hard dick. Jisung tugged on it a few times, and as much as Chan wanted to stay quiet, a few whimpers and moans made their way out of his mouth. Jisung smirked, lifting himself up and lining Chan up with his hole. Seungmin watched closely as his boyfriend sank down, his unstretched hole swallowing Chan’s cock with ease. 

Jisung barely took a minute before he was bouncing up and down, his nails digging into Chan’s shoulders and his cock slapping Chan’s stomach. Seungmin knew just how full Jisung liked to feel, and despite Chan’s cock being quite large, it wasn’t going to be enough. He walked over to the pair, settling down with his legs hooked around Chan’s with his own cock out and hard again. He spat on his palm, running the saliva across the length and then pushing into Jisung’s hole.

Seungmin had spent many a time filling Jisung up with both some sort of toy and his dick, the hard plastic running along his length every time he thrusted. But that was nothing compared to Jisung’s heat complimented by the warm pulsating of Chan’s cock alongside his. It sent tremors of pleasure through his body, small moans spilling from his lips as his tip ran over Chan’s dick. Jisung was being obnoxiously loud, his cries and gasps becoming a crescendo when Seungmin started to thrust. Chan was also grunting and moaning, despite all his efforts to stay quiet. His breathing was rapid and his bloodied lips were parted in a gasp. 

“Fuck... oh fuck,” moaned Jisung as he sank down particularly low on Chan. Seungmin used that to push in as far as possible, brushing Jisung’s prostate, and Jisung let out a yelp, his head falling forward onto Chan’s chest. 

“Like that baby?” asked Seungmin, reaching out to play with Jisung’s leaking dick.

“Yeah,” breathed Jisung, rolling his hips around a couple of times before picking up his pace again. And now with Seungmin jerking him off, it didn’t take too long for Jisung’s cries to rise an octave, and for his body to begin shuddering. 

He came first, spilling onto Chan’s abdomen, and Chan followed, his seed coating Seungmin’s dick inside Jisung. Seungmin thrusted once more, Chan’s cum providing extra slide, and he also fell over the edge, pumping his load into his boyfriend before sliding out. 

Chan looked exhausted. His head was lolling back and his chest was heaving. He barely made a move when Jisung licked into his mouth one last time before he rose. Changbin was curled up next to the mattress on the other side, looking equally tired but more pained and less bloodied. He barely stirred when Seungmin got up and dumped his clothes on his naked body, and it took Jisung kicking both him and Chan in the shin to make them snap out of it and get changed. Seungmin and Jisung reoriented themselves pretty quickly, and Jisung started shifting through the pile of restaurant leaflets Seungmin had found stowed away in the back pocket of the passenger seat. 

“You guys fancy pizza?” he asked, looking up at Chan and Changbin who were still painstakingly pulling their bruised legs into their trousers. They both looked at him incredulously. “What? Is the pizza not good in this area?” he asked. “We haven’t been here long see. But we can always get something else.”

“Are you for real? Are you gonna make us stay or can we leave,” said Chan.

“I mean feel free to leave if you want, I’m not making you, but it is free food,” shrugged Jisung. “It’s the least we can give you guys.” Changbin gaped at him with wide eyes.

“You do this to us and them offer us food? Fucking maniacs,” he said. 

“He said he isn’t making you stay,” said Seungmin, eyeing the leaflet Jisung had thrown at him.

“Well we aren’t,” replied Changbin. With that, he and Chan pulled on their shirts and rose, sliding into their shoes and looking back one last time to see if Seungmin or Jisung were going to pull something on them. They didn’t stir, just looking at the two rappers with hosts-sad-to-see-their-guests-leave eyes.

Just as Chan and Changbin stepped out of the compartment however, Jisung leapt up and walked over to the door, sticking his head out. 

“By the way,” he said. “I love your music, so you guys might see us at the next concert. We might even pay you a personal visit so be ready.” And with that, Jisung blew one kiss to each of them and shut the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely butchered the inner workings of a lorry here so please forgive me and pretend it’s all plausible.
> 
> And yall have no idea how many times I almost wrote Jisung as “the younger boy” he really gave those vibes out this time :/
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
